FwPC49
, dubbed Fight for the Future in the English dub, is the 49th and final episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 49th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As the worlds face destruction and everything turns bleak, Pretty Cure refuse to give up and prepare to fight the Evil King to the death. '' Summary The sky at the Garden of Rainbows begins to darken as people wonder what is going on. Meanwhile, Pretty Cure attempts to hold their own against the powered up Evil King with the powers of Creation, but are only blown away by his power. They notice empty streets and vehicles like bikes or motorbikes that have fallen down and the Evil King simply states that he has prepared a stage for them. If they want things to return to normal they must face him and win the battle; that is, if they even can. Black and White ask Pollun to lend them a hand again and he gives them the Rainbow Bracelets. They try to use Rainbow Storm with all their might, but Evil King repelled it single-handily, throwing the Cures back to a building. He tells them that they are on totally different levels but the girls refuse to give up. They will defeat him with their own hands, no matter what. Meanwhile, at the Garden of Light, the Queen is very weakened and the light has began to vanish from the Garden of Light. Suddenly, Pollun arrives to talk with the Queen. He asks what else he can do to save Pretty Cure, and brings up that even though the girls scolded him and yelled at him a lot, they also shared many laughs together. He wants to save Pretty Cure and the Queen tells him that a huge power has began to awaken inside of him. He must release this power in order to help his beloved Pretty Cure, and with that, Pollun takes off. Elder then said that although Pollun is spoiled, they are counting on him. Just as the Evil King is preparing to kill the Cures, Pollun stands in the way to block his attack. Just as the Evil King tries to move him, he starts to shine a brilliant gold and the punch is neutralized. A few lighs shoot into the sky and return to the golden ball Pollun hides within before a wave of light reaches Pretty Cure. The light recovers the power of the braclets and with his remaining energy, Pollun uses it before retuning to Commune form. The girls rise from their spot, recovered and stronger than ever and they use another Rainbow Storm. The Evil King is able to keep it at bay- but it almost reaches him. In this moment, Black and White change to gold to make their powers stronger. Proving them to be more powerful and soon he is defeated, cursing the Queen as it is revealed she lent the girls her strength. As he disappears with an explosion the sky and everything soon returns to normal, along with the various towns people. The city is brimming with life once more, including cars, and the colorful nature. As the girls rest on the top of the roof, Kiriya watches them from the distance before saying he would have given up. Two droplets fall to the ground as he claims to understand everything now, and that this is the place he wishes to be. However, he slowly disappears. Later that evening, at Honoka's, the girls are brought some tea. She congratulates them for a job well done, worrying them until they realize she actually meant their graduation as Second Year Verone Junior High students. She tells them to keep up the good work and takes Chuutaro with her. The girls show concern to Pollun, who has yet to awaken since earlier. Mepple points out that with the Evil King gone, they can now rest. Sadly they say to them that they don't have to leave, but Mepple claims that it is their role in this world- but because of the girls, they will stay here and sleep. They exchange final goodbyes and all fall asleep as the girls start to cry. Nagisa recalls being hit in the head by Mepple when they first met, while Honoka recalls how she found Mipple in the storage, as well as the first time they became Pretty Cure as they continue to cry. The next day, the girls arrive to school late. Honoka was chosen to read the graduation speech for the eighth grade students, and when she starts to read it, she slowly stops and lowers the paper. She talks from her heart, about everything she had learned that year, and while times were tough, they were also happy. They were guided by their senpai, and together they all got through with it. They were all very happy to be together with them, and as she finishes her speech everyone applauds her. Later Nagisa and Honoka head out to town when Honoka spots a strange, but familiar boy with green hair, an orange shirt, and sneakers and instantly thinks about Kiriya. However, she sees that he has parents and the boy looks at her for a moment. Nagisa seems to understand, and claims that because they are under the same sky they will meet him again someday. Meanwhile, at the Garden of Light, the Prism Hopish is shown to be safe with the seven stones resting inside of it. Major Events *The Queen reveals that Pollun had a special power within himself that awakened to save the world. *Combining Pollun's own power with the Pretty Cure, the Evil King is finally destroyed. *Kiriya vanishes from existence with the Evil King's destruction, possibly being reborn within the Garden of Rainbows as a normal human. *The 3rd Years of Verone Academy, including Nakagawa Yumiko, Odajima Yuka and Fujimura Shougo, graduate; Honoka delivers a speech to them on behalf of the 2nd years. *Mepple, Mipple and Pollun choose not to return to the Garden of Light, instead going into hibernation in the Garden of Rainbows until they're needed again. *This marks the end of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure and was succeeded by ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure) taking its initial time slot. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Evil King *Kiriya Secondary Characters *Queen *Elder *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Odajima Yuka *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal Trivia * This is the final episode to be dubbed in English by Oceandubs, and the final episode to air on YTV in Canada. Oceandubs and YTV did not obtain the license for Max Heart or any of the spin-off seasons following Max Heart, and this was the final English-dubbed episode overall until Netflix picked up the rights 5 years after this episode aired in Canada. However, they have yet to dub this season or Max Heart. * This episode was aired as a TV movie in the english dub, along with the previous three episodes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes